


The Hexside Association of Disaster Queers

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pride Club, Set After Episode 12 - Adventures in the Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Luz's first day at Hexside! It's the start of the new semester, she's excited to learn how to be witch alongside her friends! She's looking forward to spending time with Gus, Willow, and Amity. She still isn't quite sure how she feels about Amity and learning that Amity is the president of the Hexside LGBTQ+ Pride Club just adds to the butterflies in her stomach.(This is obviously going to be different than whatever Luz's first day will look in the show, so it's an AU with what I imagined it might look like, making stuff up and pulling from bits and pieces of what we know right now.)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 37
Kudos: 489





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! The idea of Luz going to Hexside and finding out Amity leads the pride club there charmed me enough to try and write a fic about it! This is my first time ever writing a fic, so I still have a lot to learn, but I hope this brings a smile to your face. Thanks for taking the time to read this! <3

“ _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is really happening!”_ thought  Luz as she stared in awe at the main building of Hexside School of Magic and Demonics.  


Her eyes followed the beautiful marble columns up to the banners hanging over the entrance that welcome students to the start of a new semester. Luz stopped before the steps leading to the main doors and reached into her messenger bag and fished out a pen and the Hexside informative brochure that Principle Bump gave her several weeks ago. She opened up the brochure, which had already been worn down from repeated opening and closing, and brought her pen over to the “Advanced Requirements” panel.

“Two spells? Easy peasy lemon squeezy!” Luz declared as she put a check mark next to the requirement.

“Basic runes? That’s where it gets a _little_ sour, but I know most of them!” she assured herself as she began to pen another check mark, but stopped halfway through writing it, leaving more of a ‘v’ than the full check mark right above it.

“ _There, that’s most of a check mark, for knowing most the runes! Another lesson or two with Eda, and I’ll finish that line there_ .” Luz thought as she folded the brochure, clipped her pen on it, and put it away in her bag.

Luz adjusted her bag and uniform and thought  “ _Okay,_ _Luz, just play it cool, so what if you’re the only human to ever be at Hexside and also be banned and then unbanned? No need to have the wibbly wobblies in your legs, be confident! You’re the apprentice of Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!”_

Taking a deep breath, Luz walked up the steps and through the main door and was greeted by a completely empty room.  


“Heh, well I guess I am a  _little_ early…” Luz realized as she walked down the hallway past rows of lockers and classrooms, not seeing any other students quite yet. She saw a map of the school on a bulletin board and snapped a quick picture of it with her phone, before shifting her attention to the variety of posters for sports and clubs that are pinned up next to the map. Luz saw posters for the Grudge-by team, a Hexes Hold’em club, and many more. She took a picture of each poster, and brought up the map on her phone.

“ _I’ll just do a little exploring to make sure I don’t get lost at all today!_ ” thought Luz as she started planning her route through the labyrinth of halls. As she was walking down a hallway and took a left, she looked away from her phone and saw the cafeteria, seemingly as empty as the rest of the school she had seen so far.  


Grinning mischievously, she poked her head in and shouted “Echo! Echo! Echo!”, giggling to herself as her words bounced off the walls of the large dining hall and repeated for a few seconds before fading away.

“Well, there goes my chance at a peaceful start to the new semester.”  


Luz whipped her head around and saw Amity Blight, seated alone at a table with several notebooks and papers strewn about in front of her as well as a teal mug giving off steam. Luz noticed the smallest of smiles on Amity’s face as she walked over with a sheepish grin.

“Hehe, sorry about that Amity. It’s just that I was so excited to start my first day! I got here super duper early, but I didn’t realize just how _super_ _dup_ er my super duper early was. I haven’t seen any other students yet, so I was planning on adventuring around to get used to everything, because honestly this map is pretty darn confusing. Like how does this door on the second floor lead to this door all the way over here on the third floor? Well, I mean, magic, duh! But why does it do that, you know? And oh my gosh, did you see they have a Hexes Hold’em club? That’s so coolio! I’ve tried to get Eda to teach me, but she never wants to, and-”  


Luz’s rambling was cut short as a magic glow covered her mouth. Amity took a deep breath before picking up her mug and taking a huge drink. Luz stared wide eyed down at her own mouth, kept making noises, all of them incoherent and muffled, and flailed her arms about. Amity slowly exhaled as she set her mug back down on the table.

The teal haired witch paused for another few seconds before saying, “Uh, sorry Luz, I didn’t have the energy quite yet to deal with”, Amity cringed at her phrasing, “to, er, listen with my full attention to everything you were saying. Here, let me undo that.” Amity went on to draw a circle in the air, and the magic aura surrounding Luz’s mouth dissipated.

Luz caught her breath before saying “No worries Amity! I did kind of, sort of, totally crash your, uh, well, what were you doing here so early?”

“I was going through all of the classes I’m taking this semester and putting all the important information from the syllabi in my bullet journal. I like to get to school early and do some organization to decompress.” Amity explained, smiling sheepishly, holding up one of the notebooks from the table.

“Why are you in the cafeteria though, and not like, the library? Or even your  _super secret_ hideout?” questioned Luz as she took off her bag and sat down across from Amity.

Amity shrugged before saying, “The library is in a separate building and isn’t open this early unfortunately. I don’t want to stay at home and risk being distracted and bugged by Ed and Em, so here I am.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense. So, what kind of wild classes are you taking, miss Hexside’s top student? Maybe we have some classes together!” exclaimed Luz in excitement as she threw her hands up in the air.

Amity’s eyes widened as she noticed the yellow sleeves Luz was wearing. She flipped through a notebook before turning it around and pushed it towards Luz.

“I am in the abomination track, so most of my courses are about different types of abomination magic. However, I am still trying to learn as much of every time of magic out there, so I can join the Emperor’s coven. I’m taking some introductory classes as well, and I’m assuming you’re taking “Introduction to Potions” this semester? I have it third period, see?” Amity elaborated, pointing to the yellow highlighted text in her notebook.

“Meowza, wowza! I have it during third period too! Oh my gosh, this is  _so_ exciting! Wait, I’m going to do what you did and make a cute little schedule for myself too!” Luz gushed, placing her bag on top of the table and pulling out a notebook of her own and a fresh pack of colored pencils.  


“Aw rats, I don’t have a pencil sharpener, do you have one I can borrow, Amity? Pwease?” asked Luz as she pouted and put on a puppy dog face.

Amity blushed and stammered out, “Uh, yeah, er, let me find it.” Flustered, Amity searched through her bag for a few seconds before finding it and handing it over to Luz.

Luz wrapped her hands around Amity’s hand and inched her face closer to Amity before whispering “Miss Amity Blight, I owe you my life. I will forever be in your debt. I shall treasure this gift above all else.”  


Amity quickly pulled her hand back, desperately wishing her face wasn’t as red as she knew it probably was, and muttered “Whatever, it’s just a pencil sharpener.”

She glanced over at Luz who was holding it close to her chest. Amity rolled her eyes as Luz opened up her hands and started sharpening a teal colored pencil. Amity grabbed her notebook and turned it back around. She chuckled as she saw Luz sticking her tongue out in concentration as she was sharpening the pencil. Amity smiled as she drew a heart around “Third Period: Introduction to Potions” in her notebook. She held her notebook up and drew a tiny circle in the air as the heart glowed briefly before fading away. Amity tapped the notebook again where the heart was, and it appeared briefly before disappearing again. She nodded and smiled, approving of her work.

The two students sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company as they filled out their schedules. They both started to hear other student shuffling in to Hexside. Amity took a sip from her mug as her eyes wandered over to Luz’s messenger bag covered with a variety of pins. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at most of them.

_“Aw, that’s a really cute Azura pin, I need to ask Luz where she got that. Wait, why does that pin say_ _‘Mothman_ _is real and is my boyfriend’? What does that even mean? Of course Mothman is real, but Luz couldn’t possibly be dating him. What would she even see in him? I only met him that one time camping with Ed and Em, but he was super rude! He doesn’t deserve Luz._ ”

“Amity, are you okay? Why are you glaring at my bag and why is your face so red?” Luz had stopped doodling in the margins of her schedule and looked up in concern at Amity.  


“ _Whew, I almost passed out. Wait, was I getting jealous? No way, definitely not. Why is Luz always so confusing? Shoot, she asked me a question.”_ Amity panicked internally.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, I think I brewed my wake-up potion a little too strong today. Could you explain to me some your weird human pins on your bag?” replied Amity.

Luz’s concern was quickly replaced with excitement as she lit up.

“Of course! Well, first off, this one about Mothman is just funny. He’s such a cutie patootie! Do you know about Mothman? Is he in the Boiling Isles? Humans have a bunch of stories about him, and he just seems super cool! This next one just says ‘bi-disastor’ in the bi-pride colors. And then I got this Azura one at a local convention. This one artist hand makes them, they’re so talented! Oh, and this one is super neat too!”

Amity zoned out as soon as she saw Luz point out the bi-pride pin, not hearing any of Luz’s explanations for her various pins.

“ _Why am I nervous right now? Why is my stomach fluttering so much? Okay, so Luz is bi. I guess I could invite her to the pride club today after classes. Of course, it’s my responsibility as the president of the club to spread awareness to any interested students. I guess I’d get to spend more time with Luz too, which wouldn’t be awful, I suppose. But wait, I don’t want her to think I like her like that or anything, which I don’t. I mean, I like her, as a friend. I like her as a weird interesting human friend who always surprises me and makes me laugh and smile, but that doesn’t mean anything. What if Boscha finds out I invited her and reads into it? Ugh, why does Luz always make everything so complicated?”_

Amity’s tuned back in to Luz’s explanations as Luz was describing yet another Azura pin.

“And  _this_ one I got at a  _different_ local convention, and oh my gosh, that reminds me, Amity! Did you want to hang out after school today and read Azura together?” continued Luz.

“Sorry Luz, I can’t today, I, uh, have to get started with some extra homework Principle Bump said he’s going to start giving me.” Amity replied, thinking up an excuse.

“Really mittens? Em and I haven’t heard about you getting special work.”  


“Besides, don’t you have that little club you run every Monday? The first meetings of clubs are always super important!”  


Edric and Emira sat themselves down at the same table, Edric next to Amity and Emira next to Luz. Amity glared at her siblings and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

“Hey Luz! We’ve been looking for you since we got here!”

Luz looked up and saw Willow and Gus waving at her from the hallway outside the cafeteria.

“No worries if you’re busy Amity! I’m going to go say hi to Gus and Willow, thanks for letting me hangout with you this morning! See you later Amity! Bye Edric, bye Emira!” Luz said quickly before pushing all her belongings messily into her beg. She skipped over to her friends, embracing them both in a group hug.

“ _B_ _yyyyye_ Luz” Emira said, winking at Amity.  


“Ugh, what is your problem?” Amity shouted at her brother and sister.

“Why didn’t you want to tell Luz about the club?” Edric inquired as he leaned in.

“Yeah, Mittens, it’s pretty obvious that you have a soft spot for the human.” commented Emira as she picked up Amity’s notebook, flipping through it.  


“What?! I don’t like her like that. Give me back my notebook Em!” Amity demanded as she reached out for it.

“Really now Amity?” Emira turned the notebook around before touching the page, causing it to glow with a light blue aura. The heart surrounding “Third Period: Introduction to Potions” re-appeared and remained there even after Emira removed her finger from it.  


“Awww, that’s so cute Mittens, you even have a class with her! Imagine the study dates!” Edric cooed as he stood up and put on his backpack.

“That wasn’t there before! I don’t know where that came from, okay?!” Amity denied, blushing furiously.

Emira closed the notebook and handed it back to Amity as she stood up and grabbed her own backpack. She sighed and shook her head.  


“Mittens, look. Ed and I know that we go too far sometimes, but we both can see that Luz has changed you since you met her. We’ve noticed you’ve been less closed off and nicer to, well, pretty much everyone since you’ve started spending time with Luz. We just want what’s best for you, okay?” says Emira as she pulls Amity into an awkward sibling hug.

Edric smiled and followed up by saying "Anyways, we have to get to class, but for what it’s worth, I think you should invite her to the pride club. Oh, and you forgot your lunch.”

Edric placed a lunch bag with a winking puppy dog design on it on the table in front of Amity. As he and Emira were walking away, he turned around said “We love you mittens! Have a good first day!” before he and Emira vanish into the crowd of students.

Amity sighed and started packing up her papers and notebooks. She finished the last of her wake-up brew before putting on her backpack.

She paused for a moment thinking, “ _Maybe_ _Ed and Em are right. I don’t know. It’s just scary opening up at all. I don’t want to show any signs of weakness. But, when I open up to Luz, I don’t really feel weak. I feel stronger than I ever have before. It’s a new semester, and it feels like everything is changing. I guess I’ll see what happens. I’ll figure it out.”_   


Amity smiled to herself as she left the cafeteria and walked towards her first class, feeling more optimistic and hopeful than she had felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments and everything for chapter 1! I really do appreciate it!! Chapter 2 is a bit shorter, but I'm thinking of having 3 or so more chapters. I'm planning on going back and editing chapter 1 a bit as well and probably doing revising / more editing everything once the fic is complete. This is the first piece of fiction more than 1k words that I've written in many years, maybe ever?
> 
> Regardless, I really am thankful for the encouragement and advice! I hope this chapter makes you smile, and stay tuned for more!
> 
> <3

“ _Today has been such a great first day. I got to spend some time with Luz this morning, and I’ve been able to snag the front row seat in all of my classes so far! Oh, and I get to see Luz again right now in_ _‘Introduction_ _to Potions and Brews!”_

Amity smiled to herself as she entered the classroom. She quickly scanned the front of the classroom, slightly annoyed that all the seats in the front were taken, as she continued to walk towards the back row of desks.   


“ _Well, I knew_ _'Advanced_ _Abomination Care’ was on the other side of the school when I signed up for it, so I shouldn’t be that surprised I’m not one of the first ones here. Whatever, I need to make sure I’m doing the best I can for my abomination.”_

As she set down her backpack and took out a notebook covered in doodles of rainbow potions, Amity started to hear a commotion from out in the hallway. She didn’t think much of it as she pulled out a pencil and eraser and set them on her desk. Amity frowned for moment before slightly adjusting the pencil and eraser, making sure that they were perfectly parallel to her notebook.   


"Ahhhhhhh! Watch out, I’m so sorry! Agh!”

Amity reeled back as Luz came crashing into the classroom, sliding on…a sheet of ice? Groaning, Luz picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her uniform.   


“Oh! Uh, ha, heeeeyyyy Amity! Fancy seeing you in this class that we talked about having together!”

“Care to explain…well, everything?”

“Okay, so! Last period I had gym class with Gus. He and I talked a little too long after class and then I heard the first bell for the next period. I looked at my handy dandy map on my phone and realized I was super far away! So, I drew a super tiny ice glyph on a piece of notebook paper, so I could ice skate my way over here on time! I figured, if I draw this one this small, it shouldn’t be that slippery right? But I was slipping and sliding a bit too fast, and well, yeah, you saw what happened I guess.”

Luz explained, laughing sheepishly.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” Amity quietly replied, twiddling her thumbs.

Sitting down in the chair next to Amity, Luz started to take out her school supplies.

“Hey, so, uh, Luz?”

Luz turned to look to Amity directly in her eyes, giving her full attention as she replied,   


“Yeah, what’s up Amity?”   


Amity immediately broke the short eye contact she and Luz made, looking anywhere but directly at Luz. Fiddling with her eraser now, she answered

“Uh, it turns out I don’t have as much extra homework to start as I thought. Anyways, I’m a part of this club, and we have a meeting after school today. I was wondering, if, well, you might want to come to the meeting? You don’t have to, like, join, or anything, or even come if you don’t want to. It’s not a big deal or anything, but yeah, I guess...”

Amity, flustered, realized she was rambling and started to mumble as she trailed off.

“Oooo, what kind of club is it? Oh my gosh, is it a book club? I can totes see you running a book club! It’s totally a book club isn’t it? I know you don’t like talking about the Azura books to everyone, but maybe if I join we can talk about them there and get other witches to be fans!”

Luz’s eyes were sparkling as she bounced up and down in her seat in excitement.

“Uh, well, okay, it’s —”

Amity was cut off as the classroom door was shut.

“Sorry for being a tad late everyone. There were some, shall we say, slippery conditions in the hallway for some reason. Regardless, I’m Ms. Basil, and I’ll be your instructor for ‘Introduction to Potions and Brews’! I hope you’re excited as I am to start the semester!”

Amity sighed as she realized her chance to ask Luz was stopped by Ms. Basil starting class.   


“ _Maybe it’s for the best that Ms. Basil came in when she did. I want to invite Luz, I really do! But I don’t think I’m ready quite yet. I don’t what everyone would think. I don’t know if Luz would even want to come to the meeting. There are too many_ _‘I_ _don’t knows’.”_

She looked over at Luz, who mouthed a ‘sorry’ back to her as she passed a folded piece of paper to Amity. She unfolded the note, which read "I’m excited to hear about your club! Let’s talk after class ok?” next to a chibi drawing of Luz dressed like Azura giving a thumbs up.

“ _Aww, that’s so cute. But oh gosh, I can’t talk to Luz just yet. Besides, I have to focus, I’m in class right now.”_

Amity tucked the note into her pocket before turning to face Ms. Basil. She sighed before copying down the core principles of potion making her instructor had already written on the board. Getting into a note taking rhythm, time quickly passed for Amity as the monster bell screamed, indicating that class was over. Amity stood up immediately and made a beeline to the door, calling out over her shoulder,

“Sorry Luz, I forgot I had to talk to Principal Bump really quick. We’ll catch up later, okay?”

“Okay, no worries! See you…later, Amity.”

Amity was already in the hallway by the time Luz tried to say goodbye.   


_“Is Amity in trouble? She was acting all nervous even when talking about that club. I hope everything’s okay with her. I gotta get to lunch with Willow and Gus!”_

* * *

“Oh, and Ms. Sigil says I can join the cheer squad! I get to wave my flags! Let’s go Banshees!”   


Gus pulled out his flags and struck a few dramatic poses with them, causing Luz and Willow to start giggling.

“Aw, that sounds so fun Gus! I’m so happy for you, I love your little flags! They’re so tiny!”

Luz cooed, poking one of the miniature flags.

“Gus, are you still going to try and be a part of the Human Appreciation Society at all? Classes, hanging out with us, and two clubs sounds like a lot.” asked Willow in concern.

“No, I’m honestly completely done with the Human Appreciation Society. Mattholomule is still being a jerk to me, even after we helped him out! I’m glad I can put that time into something else. Actually, Ms. Sigil wanted to talk to me about the Cheer Squad this period, I just have a study hall anyways. Bye Willow! Bye Luz! Let’s goooo Hexside!”

Gus sprinted off into the crowd of students moving down a corridor. Willow and Luz kept walking together down the hallway.

“I was worried about Gus this semester. He spent a lot of time with the Human Appreciation Society, so I’m glad he’s branching out a bit now. Speaking of clubs, I’m super excited to join the calligraphy club! We get to learn how to draw pretty and fancy glyphs. Are you thinking of joining any clubs Luz?”

“They all seem so cool! Like look at all of these!” Luz exclaimed as she pulled out here phone, swiping through pictures of club posters that she had taken throughout the day.

“That reminds me actually, I was talking to Amity this morning. She was inviting me to go to a club she’s a part of, but the teacher started lecturing, so we had to stop talking. I just thought after class Amity and I would start talking about it again, but she booked it like a librarian! Oh, speaking of books, I was pretty sure it was a book club, do you know anything about a book club Willow?”

Luz asked, tilting her head inquisitively as they turn a corner.   


“There is a classic witch literature club at Hexside, but I don’t think Amity is a part of it. I think I saw her and Boscha making fun some of their members actually. The only club I know that Amity is a part of is the pride club, she’s actually the president.”

Willow informed Luz, adjusting the straps on her backpack.

“Ooooo, the pride club? Like school pride? Is that like the Cheer Squad Gus was talking about? Between you and me, I can’t really picture Amity waving flags and pom-poms around, but oh that’d be so funny.”

“No Luz, not school pride. It’s the LGBTQ+ club. I actually used to go to their meetings, but as Amity and I drifted apart as friends, I didn’t enjoy going as much. I know Amity puts a lot of her time into it, so I don’t think she really has time for any other clubs.”

Willow was cut off as the monster bell begins to scream indicating that classes are about to begin.

“Oh sorry, Luz, I have to get to class, bye!”

_Huh, so it wasn’t a book club. Amity was going to invite me to the LGBTQ+ club. She knows I’m bi, I talked to her about my cute little pin on my bag this morning in the cafeteria, so it makes sense she’d invite me. Why was she all nervous though? When she was talking to me about the club, she kept stuttering and didn’t even look at me!_

Lost in thought, Luz had stopped walking. The few remaining students in the hallway shuffled into their class rooms, and Luz found herself in an empty hallway.

_Amity is usually so cool and confident whenever she’s talking, it’s amazing! She’s so smart, it feels like she knows everything! She works so hard, carrying around her color coordinated notebooks, it’s adorable! Amity’s so cute when’s she’s focused in class, too. I don’t know how she does it! I couldn’t focus in potions at all, I kept looking over at her and smiling. It felt like had every butterfly ever in my tummy! And —_

_Oh._

_Oh snap._

_Oh snap, crackle,_ **_and_ ** _pop._

_I like Amity._

_I_ _‘like’_ _like Amity._

_I_ _‘like’_ _like Amity, and she’s the club president. She’s the head honcho homo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long delay!! Life got v busy, and I had to prioritize some other things for quite a while unfortunately. I am back though! This chapter is on the shorter side for sure, but that's because it was only supposed to be a very small part of the chapter before I kept adding more to it. (I had like 10 bullet points, and this was like 1 1/2 lol.) So, this one is pretty short, but I'll have the next one out quickly to make up for it, so don't worry! There are several more chapters coming too. Thanks again everyone for the kind words, support, and advice! I hope this makes you smile, and thank you for taking the time to read this. <3

“Byyyyyeee Ams! Make sure to like and share my post on Pentsagram tonight!!”

“Bye Boscha, I’ll make sure to put it at the top of my to-do list.”

Amity waved goodbye to Boscha, exhaling as she left the cafeteria.

_Whew, Boscha can be a lot sometimes, especially since I didn’t really spend much time with her during summer break. I guess I should have expected to hear every single little detail about her life that I’ve missed._

Amity made her way through the crowd of students and stopped by her locker. After swapping out some of her books, she walked on towards her next class.

_I don’t mind too much honestly, because she did all the talking and didn’t really ask me anything. I’m still distracted by Luz and the club meeting today, and I didn’t want to go through an interrogation from Boscha. I hope Luz isn’t upset because I ran out. Gosh, I messed up, didn’t I? Okay, I have study hall next, so I’ll try and sort through everything and write in my diary a bit._

Amity arrived at the classroom and walked through the doorway but her heart immediately sank.

“No. There’s absolutely no way this is happening. Why?”

“Oh my goodness, Mittens!”  


“Aww, we have study hall with her, this is going to be so much fun!”

Edric and Emira leapt out of their seats and hugged Amity.

“Ugh, get off me! Why is that the first time I ever get a study hall, it’s with you two?” asked Amity angrily, shoving her siblings off of her. Emira laughed as Edric was pushed lightly back into a desk.

“Aghh! My back! It hurts! It hurts so much! Dear Mittens, how could do such a heartless thing to your own flesh and blood?” dramatically exclaimed Edric as he put both of hands on his back and fake grimaced.  


“Please…can you leave me alone in here? At least today? I have a lot on my mind okay?” Amity pleaded as she made her way to the opposite site of the classroom.

The sound of the door shutting stopped Edric and Emira from responding. They exchanged worried looks and made their way to their seats, but not before casting worried glances towards their sister. Amity was at her desk with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

“Alright ya’ll, I’ll be your teacher for this study hall, I’m Mr. Balefire. I’m planning on getting some reading done here, so as long as you aren’t obnoxiously loud or doing something against school rules, do whatever you want okay?” Mr. Balefire informed the class as he sat down and opened a book

Students immediately got up from their seats, forming groups, and started chit chatting. Amity frowned at the whole scene before sighing and opening up her notebook. She grabbed a pencil from her pencil case and started to write.

_Well, it’s the first day of school, and life seems like so much already. Okay, let’s just break everything down together, me and you diary._

Taking another deep breath, Amity moved her pencil to the next line in her notebook but stopped when she heard the sound of a finger tapping on her desk right in front of her. She looked up to see Edric and Emira who had pulled up two chairs for themselves. Amity was about to tell them to leave her alone again when Edric spoke first.

“Hey Amity, you okay?” Edric asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

“Did you have a good time in potions with Luz?” inquired Emira, wearing a look of genuine interest.

"Yeah, I’m okay, thanks. And yeah, I did have a good time in potions with Luz. Well, kind of? It’s always amazing talking to Luz. I love hearing her gush about, well, pretty much anything. She explained to me about how she used her ice spell to slide to class to make it in time, but she crashed. Gosh, I get so worried about her sometimes. She gets these crazy ideas, and I’m always afraid she’s going to get hurt. I can’t always be there to protect her, you know? And….”

Edric and Emira looked at each other chuckled a bit at seeing their sister worriedly gushing about Luz. Emira picked up Amity’s diary and closed it right in front of Amity’s face.  


Taking advantage of the break in Amity’s gushing, Edric interjected, “Okay, Mittens, we get it, you still like Luz. Nothing’s changed in the few hours since we talked about that this morning. So what else is on your mind? Did you end up inviting her to the club?“

Flustered, Amity stammered a response, saying “Uh, w- well, I, uh s- sort of chickened out of inviting her to club today. And, ah, actually, that’s not really true. I did invite her but didn’t really explain what type of club it is. I got so nervous.”

“Did you tell her where the club meets, and did she say she’d come?” pressed Edric.

“No, I didn’t tell her when or where, and she got really excited, but I don’t think she actually said she wants to come to the meeting? Before I could actually talk about it, class had started, and I started to secondguess myself and decided I’m not ready. Afterwards, I left class pretty abruptly and haven’t talked to her since. I hope she isn’t, like, upset with me or anything right now.” answered Amity, frowning and looking down at her diary.

Emira frowned sympathetically before smiling and saying “Remember, Mittens. This is Luz we’re talking about. You’d have to try pretty dang hard to upset Luz.”

“Soooo Mittens, what do you have planned for your club? Tell us about it! We know you’re pretty passionate about it. You are the president after all.” Edric asked, scooting closer in his chair.

Amity flashed a thousand-watt smile and launched into an overview of the planned activities.

“Okay, so, since it’s the first meeting of the semester, I’m going to give a brief speech welcoming everyone and introducing the other officers. There’s no real agenda for the first meeting honestly, really just icebreakers and mingling. Some people will probably want to play some games. We’ll have a table set up with pronoun pins, snacks, and other stuff too. I’m excited.”  


“Aww, Mittens, we’re so happy for you! I’m sure, whenever you ask Luz to come to a meeting, she’ll absolutely love it.” commented Emira, answering her sister’s smile with her own.

Edric chuckled and asked “You feeling better Mittens? You know you can talk to us about anything.”

“I am, thanks Ed. I got lost in my thoughts. I’ve had crushes on people before, but this feels different. Thanks, Em. Thanks, Ed.” said Amity, smiling.

“Okay, ya’ll, put your stuff away, the period is almost over. Thanks for not being too obnoxious, let’s keep that up the whole semester.” said Mr. Balefire as he closed his book and set it aside.

“Glad to see a smile on your face, keep it up, and have fun at club!” said Emira as she tussles Amity’s hair before standing up and walking back towards her desk.

“See ya later Mittens!” Edric said as he followed Emira.  


_That…was really nice. Ed and Em can be really annoying, but they’re still my brother and sister. Okay, so I didn’t write anything in my diary, but I feel so much better._

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

As the monster bell rang, Amity put her diary away and made her way out of the classroom, following behind Edric and Emira.  


_Only a couple more classes before club! Oh! And I have Animal Abominations next, awesome! I wonder what class Luz has next. Whatever she has, I hope she's having a wonderful time, and staying safe._

Amity smiled to herself, lightly blushing, and joined the sea of students in the hallways of Hexside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya’ll, here’s the rest of the fic! This chapter picks up from Luz's POV at the end of chapter 2. I’m planning on write a sequel one-shot, but I plan on waiting for the rest of season 1 (or at least a few more episodes) to happen before I write it. I feel like I’ll probably end up writing an unrelated fic in the meantime anyways. Once again, I really appreciate the comments and encouragement! Thank you for taking the time read this, and I hope it makes you smile! :3 (I’ll probably go back through and do some editing of this fic sometime soon. I’d just fix any errors I didn’t catch before.)
> 
> ❤

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

The monster bell broke the the silence in the empty hallway, snapping Luz out of her revelation.

_Oh, snap, I need to get to class, fast!_

Luz sprinted towards her next class while she tried to ignore the jumble of thoughts in her head.

_Ok_ ,  _let’s just get to class and not be any later than we have to. I mean, what’s the big deal anyways? It’s not like I had a realization that’s going to fundamentally change how I interact with Amity or anything!_

Luz shook her head to clear her thoughts as she skidded to a halt in front of the classroom door. She took a deep breath before cautiously opening door, trying her hardest to not disrupt the class that was already in progress. Smiling sheepishly as the teacher glared at her, she made her way to an empty seat in the classroom.

“As I was saying, welcome to Ritualistic Music Theory 101. I’m Ms. Athame. Before anyone asks, we will not be playing anything music today, but fret not! We shall get there!” Ms. Athame said.

Luz pulled out a notebook and pencil but her thoughts drifted back towards her realization.  


_Okay, so I like Amity. That’s a thing, and Amity was going to invite me to her club but was nervous. She’s always so confident, so it was super duper weird to see her so nervous, but why would she be?_ _It doesn't make any sense. It reminded me a of a scene in a fan_ _fic I read the other day. There was that part when Hecate was super flustered and awkward. It was when she asked Azura if she wanted to go to the enchanted flower garden with her, and oh. Oh, golly, does Amity like me? Maybe, I'm just being hopeful, but she was so flustered! That has to be it! Aw, Amity is so adorable when she's flustered. Well, have no fear, the charming Luz Noceda will make the first move!_  


She noticed Ms. Athame had turned her back to the class began writing on the chalkboard. Luz seized the opportunity to pull out her phone and started to flip through the pictures of the club posters she had taken earlier in the day.

_Okay, the club is right after school in room 214B, awesome. Now I just have to wait until classes are done._

Luz glanced at the clock and realized the class was less than halfway done. Groaning, Luz picked up her pencil and tried to catch up with what was happening in the lecture.

* * *

After having dropped some of her books off at her locker, Luz cautiously walked into the classroom mentioned on the club poster. Peeking into the room, she quietly made her way to the back of the room as she scanned the students of the club.

_Wow, I don’t really know anyone here. Wait, I think I had class with that girl. I think her name is Skara? Oh, and that kid over there sort of looks familiar. What are we even gonna do today? Where’s Amity?_

Luz searched the classroom for Amity, as the chatter of the students gathered in the classroom came to a stop. Amity had walked towards the front of the classroom and clapped, getting everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming! Welcome to the first meeting of the the Hexside LGBTQ+ Pride Club! I’m the current president, Amity Blight, my pronouns are she/her.”

Luz had settled towards the back of the classroom and listened intently to Amity’s speech before hearing someone trying to get her attention.

“Psssst, hey Luz!”

Luz instantly looked over to where she heard the voice. She saw Emira waving her over in the midst of the small crowd of students. Luz, quietly made her way over as Amity started giving the club an introduction.  


“The first meeting of the semester is always a very casual get together. We have pronoun pins on sign-in table by the door, make sure to sign-in at some point today, too! You can see we have a LOT of snacks and some games set up as well! Once again, thank you all so much for coming today, and let’s have some fun!” declared Amity, as she gives the group of students a thumbs up accompanied by an earnest smile.

_Meowza wowza, Amity is so calm, cool, and collected. I knew she was the president, but she’s just up there, president-ing and being awesome! She’s so cute when’s she’s in serious mode._

“Aw, you don’t even try to hide it. It’s really cute honestly.” said Emira chuckling.

“Huah?! Who’s cute?! I didn’t say anything out loud right?! I didn’t say Amity is cute. I mean she totally is obviously, but-” panicked Luz before getting cut off by Emira’s giggles.

“Wow, Luz, you have it baaaaaaaaaaad” interrupted Emira, smiling.

Pulling her hood up and tightening the drawstrings, Luz shrunk back in embarrassment. As her hoodie’s cat ears flopped down, Luz sighed and mumbled,  


“She’s just so…purr-fect.”

The students in the club clapped as Amity finished her speech; Amity blushed in response as she stepped away from the front of the room. The other students broke out into groups at various tables to catch up after the summer.

“You gonna go talk to her at all or just stare awkwardly at her from across the room? Because I can tell you, there is no world in which Mittens makes the first move.” offered Emira.

“I thought I was going to sweep Amity off her feet. But I’m so scared now, and I don't even have a plan. What if she doesn’t actually like me and we go back to hating each other? What if I mess up and she realizes I’m weird and doesn’t want to talk to me ever again?” panicked Luz.  


“This isn’t the confident Luz I'm used to talking to. Those worst cast scenarios you’re imagining would never happen. Mittens really likes you. I don’t know what kind of ‘like’, but she really does care for you Luz. She’s changed a lot since spending more time with you. She’s isn’t go throw that away, trust me.” Emira said encouragingly, giving Luz a pat on the back.

“You know what? You’re right, Emira. I’m going to go over there and woo Amity. If it doesn’t work, it’ll be an awkward footnote in our friendship scrapbook. Operation: Woo Amity Blight is underway.” stated Luz as she pulled out her phone and a marker.

_Luz really is a handful, watch out Mittens. I hope this goes well, for both of your sakes._

Emira pondered to herself, looking back and seeing Luz writing on her hand, before making her way to a group of students chatting.

* * *

Luz saw Amity standing alone, monitoring all the students in the club. Luz paused for a moment, thinking,

_Okay, calm, cool, and collected._

“H-hey, uh, A-Amity!” stuttered Luz.  


Amity her raised her eyebrow in confusion but also had a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Hey, Luz.”

“Amity, I have a quick question for you. Are you from Tennessee?”

Amity stared blankly back at Luz.

“Because, you’re the only TEN I SEE!” explained Luz, giggling as she gave Amity finger guns.

Amity continued to stare blankly at Luz.

“Luz, is Tennessee some weird human thing?”

_Oh, Cramity, why did I think that would work?!_ _Ok, ok, just on to the next one_.

Ignoring Amity’s question, Luz squinted at the now smudged writing on her hand. With a bit of hesitation she asked Amity, “Uh, are your parents bakers, Amity? Cause they sure made you a cutie pie!”

“Uh, no, they aren’t bakers, Luz…and I’m not a, um, pie? Are you feeling okay Luz? Do you have some kind of, uh, human disease?” Amity replied with a perplexed look that shifted to concern.

“Ah, no, I'm fine, I'm really sorry Amity, I gotta go, I'm sorry." Luz quickly said before running out into the hallway, feeling her eyes burning with tears.

“Luz, wait up! I-” Amity started but Luz was already out of the classroom before she could finish her sentence.

_Ah, I knew this wouldn’t work out! Of course, it wouldn’t. Why would it? Ugh!_

Luz thought to herself as she ducked into the first open classroom. Thankful that it was empty, she sat down on the floor. Pushing her back to the wall and pulling her knees to her chest, she let a few tears fall.

* * *

“I thought you might be in here.”

Luz picked her head up and looked towards the door of the classroom. Amity walked over to where Luz was sitting and sat down, mimicking her position.  


“Most of the classrooms that aren’t being used by clubs are locked after classes over. This one is always open though for some reason. I used to come here before I set up my spot in the library. It’s a good spot to sort through your thoughts and feelings.” explained Amity, smiling sympathetically.

Luz sniffled before admitting,  


“I tried to use these dumb pickup lines I found. I wrote them on my hand, and it seemed like a good idea at the time, but, well, it was obviously a super dumb idea.”

_Wait, those were supposed to be pick up lines? Oh. Oh my god. Luz likes me. Oh my god. How am I so dense?_

“Hey, Luz, don’t be upset okay? If anything, it’s my fault. I’m pretty dense, apparently.” chuckled Amity.  


Pulling Luz up, Amity watched her wipe away some of her tears.

“Thanks, Amity. I feel a bit better. I hope things aren’t awkward between us now? We can just pretend that this never happened if you want? Please?” offered Luz.

_Okay, Luz thinks I don’t like her. She has no idea how wrong she is. Just like you’ve thought of saying it dozens of times._

“Well, about that, actually, would you, maybe, want to go to this new cafe in town? I think you’d really like it! But, um, it’s no big deal if you can’t, cause, uh, I’m sure you’re really busy with, well, whatever the owl lady has you do, I’m still not really sure what she does. You’re also trying to catch up with school stuff cause you’re so far behind. Shoot, uh, sorry! I’m not saying you aren’t capable! You definitely are! You’re really  _really_ amazing, you know that right? And, uh, but if you ever want help with anything at all, I’d definitely help you, okay? Oh, gosh, I’m still talking, anyways, uh, like I said, would you want to go to that cafe sometime?“

Amity stopped speaking, closing her eyes as she winced for her imagined worst case scenario. A full second with no response passed, Amity slowly opened her eyes and looked at Luz, who had a million-watt smile and a light blush on her face as she looked right into Amity eyes.

“Yes! Yes to everything! Let’s go to the cafe! And please help me with studying! And wow, you’re really really wonderful and I really really like you, but I was so nervous. You’re so totally amazing! I had, like, a gay awakening just a few hours ago, and my emotions are a whirlwind. Well, not like a complete gay awakening, I just had one about you. Like, I’m gay for you just to be clear, like, super gay for you, and, um -”

Luz stopped rambling when she saw Amity step closer to her. Amity gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing both girls to blush furiously.  


“Wow.” Amity and Luz whispered at the same time.

“Oh, I really did that. I didn’t just imagine doing that.”

“Heh, I’m glad you did, Amity. I’m glad you did.”  


Luz and Amity stood there, giggling and blushing until they both heard a cough.

“Um, sorry to interrupt you two being adorable and everything, but the meeting is pretty much over. We need to get home Amity.” stated Emira apologetically.

Glancing at the clock, Amity exclaimed,

“Oh, shoot! I guess, I, uh, did get a little distracted. Well, I have to leave Luz, but let’s hangout soon. Meet me in the library tomorrow after school, okay? We can talk more about our date. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  


“Yes!! Definitely, I shall meet you in the  _romance section_ . “ Luz replied with a smirk.  


Sighing, Amity gave Luz a smile and said “Yes, Luz. The _romance section_ , you dork.”

Blushing, Amity grabbed her backpack before making her way towards the door, but before she had fully left the room Amity thought she heard something.

"Witch girlfriends." Luz whispered to herself while grinning.  


Amity turned around, eyebrows furrowed, and asked,

“Did you say something Luz?”

“Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! I’m looking forward to our date!” Luz frantically replied, while furiously blushing.

“Me too, Luz.” Amity said as she smiled back, walking out of the classroom.  



End file.
